bangtanarmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire
Fire is one of BTS's new music videos in April-May of 2016. The others are Young Forever and Save Me, all of which are in The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever, their new album as of 2016. Fire is assumed to be part of the BTS Music Video Series, which consists of I Need U, Prologue, Run, and Young Forever. English When I wake up in my room I have nothing Once the sun goes down, I stumble So completely drunk, drunk Cursing around on the street, street I’m out of my mind, like an insane person It’s all a mess, livin’ like beep Just live how you want Your life is yours Don’t try so hard It’s alright to lose Errbody say La la la la la (La la la la la) Say la la la la la (La la la la la) Put your hands up and shout Burn it up Burning up Burn it all Bow wow wow Burn it all Bow wow wow Hey, burn it up Like you want to burn it all Hey, turn it up Until the dawn breaks It’s okay to just live We’re still young Who do you think you are to say otherwise Stop comparing, I’m just me (So what) Just live how you want Your life is yours Don’t try so hard It’s alright to lose Errbody say La la la la la (La la la la la) Say la la la la la (La la la la la) Put your hands up and shout Burn it up Burning up Burn it all Bow wow wow Burn it all Bow wow wow (Fire) The scared, this way (Fire) The miserable, this way (Fire) With your fists up, all night long (Fire) In marching footsteps (Fire) Jump, go crazy Burn it all Bow wow wow Burn it all Bow wow wow Fire, burn it all Bow wow wow x4 I’ll forgive you Burn it all Bow wow wow Hangul 불타오르네 Fire Fire Fire Fire When I wake up in my room 난 뭣도 없지 해가 지고 난 후 비틀대며 걷지 다 만신창이로 취했어 취했어 막 욕해 길에서 길에서 나 맛이 갔지 미친놈 같지 다 엉망진창 livin’ like 삐이 니 멋대로 살어 어차피 니 꺼야 애쓰지 좀 말어 져도 괜찮아 Errbody say La la la la la (La la la la la) Say La la la la la (La la la la la) 손을 들어 소리질러 Burn it up 불타오르네 싹 다 불태워라 Bow wow wow 싹 다 불태워라 Bow wow wow Hey burn it up 전부 다 태울 것 같이 Hey turn it up 새벽이 다 갈 때까지 그냥 살아도 돼 우린 젊기에 그 말하는 넌 뭔 수저길래 수저수저 거려 난 사람인데 (So what) 니 멋대로 살어 어차피 니 꺼야 애쓰지 좀 말어 져도 괜찮아 Errbody say La la la la la (La la la la la) Say La la la la la (La la la la la) 손을 들어 소리질러 Burn it up 불타오르네 싹 다 불태워라 Bow wow wow 싹 다 불태워라 Bow wow wow (Fire) 겁 많은 자여 여기로 (Fire) 괴로운 자여 여기로 (Fire) 맨주먹을 들고 All night long (Fire) 진군하는 발걸음으로 (Fire) 뛰어봐 미쳐버려 다 싹 다 불태워라 Bow wow wow 싹 다 불태워라 Bow wow wow Fire Fire 싹 다 불태워라 Bow wow wow Fire Fire 싹 다 불태워라 Bow wow wow 용서해줄게 Romanized bultaoreune Fire Fire Fire Fire When I wake up in my room nan mwosdo eopsji haega jigo nan hu biteuldaemyeo geotji da mansinchangiro chwihaesseo chwihaesseo mak yokhae gireseo gireseo na masi gassji michinnom gatji da eongmangjinchang livin’ like ppii ni meosdaero sareo eochapi ni kkeoya aesseuji jom mareo jyeodo gwaenchanha Errbody say La la la la la (La la la la la) Say La la la la la (La la la la la) soneul deureo sorijilleo burn it up bultaoreune ssak da bultaewora bow wow wow ssak da bultaewora bow wow wow Hey burn it up jeonbu da taeul geot gati Hey turn it up saebyeogi da gal ttaekkaji geunyang sarado dwae urin jeolmgie geu malhaneun neon mwon sujeogillae sujeosujeo georyeo nan saraminde (So what) ni meosdaero sareo eochapi ni kkeoya aesseuji jom mareo jyeodo gwaenchanha Errbody say La la la la la (La la la la la) Say La la la la la (La la la la la) soneul deureo sorijilleo burn it up bultaoreune ssak da bultaewora bow wow wow ssak da bultaewora bow wow wow (Fire) geop manheun jayeo yeogiro (Fire) goeroun jayeo yeogiro (Fire) maenjumeogeul deulgo All night long (Fire) jingunhaneun balgeoreumeuro (Fire) ttwieobwa michyeobeoryeo da ssak da bultaewora bow wow wow ssak da bultaewora bow wow wow Fire Fire ssak da bultaewora bow wow wow Fire Fire ssak da bultaewora bow wow wow yongseohaejulge Category:Lyrics